1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating with a job management server and setting print setting information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional document processing method, the display/non-display of a GUI (Graphical User Interface) and setting which can be set are limited based on read print setting information. Specifically, an available process (function) as well as an item to be displayed on a user interface are determined with reference to the limited information. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-301613 discusses a technique in which a printer driver corresponding to a color printer for example is displayed as a driver that is under color limitations, thereby displaying a setting screen whereby a user is not caused to select color. However, in a case where a program for setting the print setting information is started alone or in collaboration with the job management server, it is required to switch control depending on a starting method. In a case where the program is started in collaboration with the job management server, the program needs to read initial values required for collaboration (such as a job ID (identifier), print setting, and an output printer) and to be started reflecting the read initial values. In a case where the program is started alone, however, there is no need for performing the process required for the collaboration.